marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Gelden (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Mind-Wave | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Leader of the Esper-Ts | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Bank Robber | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = The Bar with No Name, Medina County, Ohio | Creators = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Bob Brown; Jim Mooney | First = Daredevil #133 | Death = Punisher Vol 8 #8 | HistoryText = Mind-Wave was a criminal who possessed mental powers, apparently granted or reinforced by a high-tech helmet he possessed. He clashed with Uri Geller in Europe before coming to the United States and attacking banks in New York city. He was defeated by Geller and Daredevil who had been asked to team up against the menace by district attorney Blake Tower. Mind-Wave was then imprisoned . Later, Mind-Wave replaced his original helmet, with one of his minion's helmets, the Esper-Ts. He was contacted by Gary Gilbert, a former costumed criminal turned into business agent for criminals. Gilbert was worried about the Scourge of the Underworld, a masked figure who was killing costumed criminals such as Gilbert and Mind-Wave. Gilbert organized a meeting in the The Bar with No Name, Medina County, Ohio, to discuss potential counter-attacks. As the Scourge was known to use weapons instead of powers, weapons were to be left at the door. However, the Scourge infiltrated in the meeting disguised as the bartender and shot down all the seventeen criminals (including Mind-Wave) wielding a cut-down .50 submachine gun in each hand. He was later resurrected by the Hood to try to kill the Punisher, but failed and was killed again. | Powers = Mind-Wave possessed psionic powers that could have been boosted by the use of his helmet (Alternatively, he might need the helmet to use the powers, or the powers could have been in the helmet). Powers included: * ESP, somehow used to blind a non-telepath. * Telepathy with people using other helmets like his, with his "think tank" and with other ESPers. He could read the thoughts of people without psionic screens. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Psycho-Helmet: Mind-Wave's helmet could boost his powers, or could be the source for them. His second helmet did not show this skill. | Transportation = Think Tank was a heavily armored vehicle he could control using his mental powers. It also had an automatic pilot that controlled it even without Mind-Wave's orders. It had heat-ray cannon, energy blasts and laser blasts, and was hard enough to crash through walls by ramming on them. It could host at least eight people (normally minions): | Weapons = Mind-Wave used a handheld version of the heat ray in his Think Tank. | Notes = Real name revealed in Scourge's profile in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z Hardcover Vol. 10 | Trivia = | Links = *Mindwave at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Telepaths